Don't Change
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: 'He was here because Shion would have left otherwise and died, trying to save this stupid Safu girl. If they both went, Rat and Shion then it would be nearly impossible for Shion to die- for his usual smiling face to become emotionless or full of pain and freeze.' A story with Rat's thoughts and feelings in part of episode 10.


**I do not own No. 6 I am just a fan. **

**Based off of what I think Rat was thinking in episode 10 at the correctional facility. **

**Warning- I wrote this on pure impulse so it's not my best work,neh. I tried not to use and direct lines from the anime.**

_He'll probably regret it now. It's no use crying though._ Rat thought to himself as he changed out of the uncomfortable lab coat. "We don't have time to waste feeling sorry for them Shion." He said putting on his cloak. "Yeah." Nezumi was shocked to hear the casual words, not crying, not even sympathy for the ones they had just shot. He turned around to make sure it was really Shion there but he was already climbing up the ladder.

"We would have been killed otherwise."

Where was the white haired boys third-option ideas? Nezumi asked himself, looking up with regret in his eyes but he soon followed, head filled with the memory of his friend.

When they got to the large room and threw out the bomb Rat wasted no time in attacking through the smoke and shooting at the men there. Subconciouslly he noted that he only hit them where it would hurt, not kill. He had become soft.

Making sure they would all stay down Rat was flung into the smoke by one of the men and thrown onto the ground. He tried to stand up and fight forced back several feet with a kick to the stomach. Rat brought out his knife, slashing wildly.

_Why was he doing this? Going through all this trouble to save some girl. _

"Rat!" Shion cried out reminding him why he had come here.

_He was here because Shion would have left otherwise and died, trying to save this stupid Safu girl. If they both went, Rat and Shion then it would be nearly impossible for Shion to die- for his usual smiling face to become emotionless or full of pain and freeze. It hurt that he was loosing him to that Safu girl but it was better for Shion to be alive, right?_

Rat finally grabbed the guy, knife positioned to slit his throat, the smoke was finally dying down and the sprinklers had gone off so he was soaked. Through everything he heard an approaching member and stopped himself from killing the man.

"Drop your weapon or he'll be dead." Rat warned. The man called out but Rat didn't pay any attention, his gaze was focused on the gun the other man held.

The man said something that he couldn't hear but suddenly the man in his arms became limp and fell to the ground after being shot by his team-mate. Rat stepped back, glancing at the falling man, but his focus turned towards himself as pain erupted in his arm and leg. Rat fell to a puddle in the floor from the impact of the bullets.

It stung. He'd probably experienced alot worse but only so long ago. Rat cried out from the pain, ashamed slightly at himself.

"I'll put you out of your misery." The man said with no emotion. Rat sat up and turned back to look the man in the eyes. A shot rang out, Rat watched in shock as the man fell to the ground.

_Who- _Then he remembered.

_Shion. _

Rat looked over at the forgotten boy who held a gun that looked so unnatural in his hands. Shion began to walk towards the man he had just shot.

"Shion. Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, even though he knew perfectly well what the white-haired boy planned to do. It had to be a dream, this couldn't be real.

The reality of it hit Rat as Shion raised the gun, slowly walking towards the terrified man who was asking for mercy. This can't be happening, he wouldn't...

Even from were Rat sat, holding his bleeding arm he could see the serious look in Shion's now red eyes. He eyes which were now so devoid of emotion. No. Rat had wanted to come and save that stupid girl so Shion would smile more and have careless eyes. Not ones of a killer like him.

"Shion, stop." Rat almost begged. He felt like he would loose him. Would the white-haired boy still be the one he always knew if he killed a man? No. He needed Shion to still be that innocent boy. To not change. If he did.

He wouldn't be 'Shion' anymore.

"How dare you do that to Rat." Shion accused, his voice deadly.

"Stop Shion!" Rat screamed, desperate to keep the boy he knew.

The gunshot rung throughout the room and blood splatted over Shion's blue shirt from such close-range. The boy dropped his arm slowly, staring boredly at the dead man.

"Shion..." Rat said again, sure that he had lost him, that 'Shion' had left. He slumped down, letting the water from the sprinklers, cover his tears. The blood on the floor was flowing freely and spreading rapidly.

"I-I killed a person." Shion said, the killer looke gone from his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." Rat apologized thickly through the forming tears. "It was me! It was me!" He insisted, hoping that Shion would see it as himself, Rat, who had indirectly been the one to murder the man. It was completely his fault that the innocent boy had killed himself, it would be his fault if he changed. _Please just still be the same._ He mentally begged.

"Rat." He looked up and realized Shion was there, holding his shoulder in reassurance and looking at him kindly. "It wasn't your fault." He insisted softly. "Please don't cry." Rat looked into he pinkish-red eyes now. They were warm.

**~El Fin~**


End file.
